Shooting Smiles
by Dreamer.abr.lif
Summary: This is a Naomily story set in college with the normal gang from season 3 and 4. Naomi meets a beautiful red haired, brown eyed girl at a dance, she'll never see her again so it's ok right? Naomi C. & Emily F.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic so I hope you all like it. I probably wont update much but lets hope I do! Anyway tell me what u think.**

Naomi

Everyone cheered as another song with a heavy base beat started, Naomi has no idea what song it was but she was more then happy to let her body move to the music. She had been dancing for hours now with a girl called Bri, they had only met a short time ago. Bri's friends had dragged her along to the dance, Naomi went because as much as she hated to admit it, she had never actually been out to a formal before and it was supporting something worthwhile after all… Plus her mum had a lot to do with it too.

_"Oh look sweetheart, they are holding a formal for same sex couples in a week, that would be fun," Gina said holding up a pamphlet._

_"Mum, I'm not in a same sex relationship… I'm not even gay."_

_"I know but look at this, its not just for gay people its for anyone is support of gay rights. Plus there will be people there who are Bi-sexual and all of that stuff, darling you should go, you haven't gone out all holidays."_

_"Mum, you forget I'm s"_

_"yes, yes, I know, your straight… Or so you say, but what about that girl from last year?"_

_"come one mum, we had to do one project together and you think she must be my fucking girlfriend!"_

_"Well I still say there was more to that relationship, and I still think you should go to this dance, you could take Cook isn't he your friend from college?" Naomi smirked at the idea of Cook trying to get with a gay girl_

_"I don't think it's his thing exactly, but if i say I'll go will you leave me alone?"_

_"Yes of course darling."_

_"Fine I'll go, ok?" Naomi stalked past her mother grabbing the pamphlet on the way. I wasn't wrong for her to go right? There would be other people there who weren't actually gay. Lots of straight people have gay friends…. Its not like she had anything better to do and Naomi did believe completely in gay rights….. She would go out and have fun, just not be herself for a night, why not?_

Naomi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard laughing near by. Looking over naomi saw two girls watching her and Bri dancing, they were giggling to each other and shooting her looks. Let them look thought Naomi, I'm enjoying myself and I know Bri is, who cares what they think. Naomi kept dancing but her attention was brought back to the girls as they started to dance their way over to her and Bri. One of them had the most amazing red hair Naomi had ever seen, she was wearing a slim purple dress that fitted her body perfectly. The other girl had short brown hair and a short black dress. guess they don't hate our dancing… Naomi shot Bri a smile and then looked back at the girls as they finally reached them. Naomi's gaze was met with gorgeous deep brown eye, quickly she looked down and focused on dancing. They danced for a song each girl shooting smiles and looks at the others until the girl wit brown hair slowly made her way around to the back of Naomi. Why is she doing that? Before Naomi had the chance to actually worry she felt a small tug from behind her. She turned around and was met by the brown haired girl

"Are you interested in my friend?" Oh fuck… well she is kinda beautiful. No Naomi, how can you be considering this? Your not even gay! But I did say I wasn't going to be myself tonight, and its not like I'll ever seen either of these girls again.

"Sure," the words slipped out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Bri quickly leaned over while the red head and brunette we're talking

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked if I was interested her friend…. I said sure" Bri just smiled and moved away. Naomi didn't have time to wonder what the smile meant because all of a sudden the red hair girl was moving closer to her after a slap on the ass from her friend. Fuck it thought Naomi, she's hot, her smiles sexy and no one here will judge you.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked

"Naomi, whats yours?"

"Em…." half of the name was drowned out in the music.

"Sorry?"

"Em…e" Emily? Emelyn? Emilia? God, I can't asked again. Looks like I'm calling her Em.

"Did u come here with a date?" Em was already asking her another question

"No, by myself, you?" she just shook her head then said

"We're just friends."

"Right." Another song passed and Naomi became aware of how close they were, still dancing. She was close enough to make out the detail around Em's eyes, the way her mouth curved when she smiled, how she moved her hips to the music. Naomi looked up from her hips to meet her eyes once again, then back down to her lips. Her heart started pumping in her ears and she leaned her lips in to meet Ems. All Naomi could see was her smile, her beautiful, sexy smile…. Her whole body erupted as their lips touched, she reached around and grabbed the smaller girls waist pulling her in. Naomi could feel every part of Ems pressed against her. Naomi had never felt a kiss like this, it was perfect. Ems broke away smiling at Naomi who reached in for a peck making her giggle. They kissed and danced for what could have been eternity, Naomi wouldn't have noticed or cared but all to soon the the brunette was back saying they had to leave soon. Ems smiled at Naomi and lent in for one last kiss. Naomi was being pushed up against the wall before she had time to comprehend that there were no longer lips on hers

"What the Fuck were you doing to my sister? I know she's hot but can't you lezza's keep your hands to yourself for 5 seconds?" Ems quickly jumped in, whether it was because Naomi was clearly stunned or a natural reflex she didn't know.

"Katie stop, thats not fair."

"Not fair! she had her hands all over you!"

"Get the fuck of me! whats your problem?" Naomi shouted as she pushed Katie's are away.

"My problem is that you were snogging my sister!" Shit this katie chick looked exactly the same as Em…. I bet they get a lot of twin jokes from sleazy guys.

"It's not like she tried to push me away, maybe you should let her make her own mind up instead of jumping on every girl who touches her." Katie opened her mouth to say something but Em was faster

"Let it go Katie, come on we have to leave. Nice to meet you Naomi." She dragged her sister with her off the dance floor leaving Naomi standing there by herself.

Naomi lay in her bed thinking about the beautiful red head girl, the sexy smile that kept flashing through her mind, the feeling of those perfect lips on hers.

As soon as Naomi had gotten home she had sent a text to cook, not letting herself debate about whether it was a good idea of not.

**I kissed a seriously hot girl tonight, I've never felt a kiss like it before… her smiles was quite sexy.**

Within a minute her phone was ringing

"Hey"

"Your just fucking with me aren't you? Its not fair to use my weakness against me, you know how hot lezza action is."

"Cook! come on…. And, ah, no, I actually wasn't joking"

"Nice one Blondie! What'd she look like? Big tits?"

"Cook!"

"Hey I thought you were straight."

"I am, I mean I was, I mean normally I am. Its just, well, I'll never see her again and I wasn't really being me tonight so I guess its nothing…. She had red hair, and her tits were perfectly sized."

"Fuck, your in deep! This chicks actually got u confused, Your never confused, babe."

"Oh fuck off, she's just a girl and I'm straight! Don't call me babe."

"Whatever you say blonde, listen I'll see ya tomorrow, I got a willy waggle to get back to." Cook chuckled and hung up the phone which left Naomi with nothing left to keep herself occupied. She decided sleep was the best option, it didn't matter what she dreamed about no one would ever know.

* * *

"Oh christ," Naomi muttered as the water stopped in the middle of my shower,

"every fucking time. Mum! The water stopped again!"…. "Fucking hell." Stepping out of the shower and rapping a towel around herself she stomped, probably a bit too dramatically, out of her room. Every time someone used the fucking water in this house the pump stopped, of course her mum thought it was a great thing because no one could waist water but Naomi hadn't had an uninterrupted shower since college finished in December. It had almost been a month!

"Mum, why cant you just get the pumped fixed?" she asked, walking into the kitchen on the way to turn the water back on.

"Because darling, we don't need to. Just take shorter showers."

"Mum, I was half way through fucking washing my hair!" Naomi turned and stalked out of the room as her mother shouted

"How was the dance last night?" To be honest Naomi hadn't stopped thinking about the dance, particularly the mysterious red head, but she wasn't going to tell her mum that.

Having finally finished her shower Naomi walked into her room to find a half naked man taking the TV from it's shelf.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, hey darlin, just borrow'n' it. Be gone in a jiffy."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"ah, your mums friend, she ah told me to 'help myself' I believe the phrase was."

"Jesus christ! MUM, What The Fuck!?" she couldn't fucking believe it, was there no such thing as privacy in this house anymore. Naomi found her mum in the Kitchen staring at a banana discussing its offensive shape and patriarchal texture with one of the many people living in her house.

"Has anyone ever told you what a fucking cow you are?"

"Plenty of people, now would you look at this, we're thinking of banning it from the group shopping list."

"There are people all over this house, none of them paying rent! There is a half naked man taking my TV!"

"Its called communal living sweetheart."

"Arg, your so irritating" Naomi snatched the banana off the table, eating it as she left the house for college


	2. Chapter 2

**so you know how I said I wouldn't write often... This is what I meant haha. This is a really short chapter because I was just lacking inspiration and didn't really know where I wanted to go form there. Anyway I would say 'hey I'm gonna write more' but I know it a lie so I'll stick with, I shall update when I get the chance. Hope you enjoy it**

"Ok everyone, quiet the fuck down" Kieran stated uselessly, honestly Naomi didn't even know why he bothered speaking sometimes, its not like he expected anyone to listen.

"Alright Naomikins." Cook said sitting down next to her

"Just get it over with, I know your gonna say it."

"you fucking snogged a girl!"

"Jesus, shout it to the world why don't you."

"if you want, NAOMI, SNOG" He was cut if my naomi slamming her hand onto his the mouth

"Sarcasm Cook, fucking Sarcasm"

"All right everyone, did anyone actually bother bring their book today?…. no? Well fuck it, I'll just put on a movie." Kieran stated again, Naomi again was doubting anyone actually heard him.

"hm hmm, probably best not to use that language in front of the students don't you think?" Well now everyone was listening, there was a unified shuffling as everyone turned toward the door of the class room.

"I've got two new students for your class so make them welcome everyone, please christ don't kill them." the last part was said under her breath but Naomi was close enough to hear it, she could tell Cook heard it to as she watched him shake with silent laughter. That was when the teacher stepped to the side and Naomi was rendered speechless. Flaming red hair, beautiful brown eyes, sexy smile. Oh god.

"babe"

so red, sexy

"babe"

slim, curved

"babe"

oh fuck

"babe"

"I'm not a babe"

"I'll be the judge of that, are you seeing what just walked into the room! Hot, sexy, twins. Oh Cookie monster is in for a treat." Naomi took a shaky breath and looked up at… she still didn't know her name, only to see her staring right back with an expression of total shock. When Naomi was finally able to drag her gaze away from those brown eyes she was met by another, harsher pair. Oh crap her twin!

"All right lady's, take a seat and we'll get started."

Pandora was already motioning for them to come and sit next to her and Effy, as they walked passed Naomi heard the twin mutter,

"Fucking lezzas, cant get rid of them." Naomi dropped her gaze, pretending to be interested in the book she had out in front of her.

"Lady's, before you sit down how about you introduce yourselves and tell us one unique fact about yourselves." Kieran looked about as interested in what they were about to say as the fly on the wall but Naomi was secretly thanking him,much to Naomi's disappointment the other twin went first.

"I'm katie, I've never not had a boyfriend since I was 7."

"congratulations, you."

"um, I'm Emily, I've never had a boyfriend." Emily. How could it be anything other then Emily? her voice, Naomi has never heard something so husky and sexy before. The small amount of blush that has crept into her cheek made it seriously hard for Naomi to concentrate.

"Don't worry babe, I can fix that." Trust Cook to ruin the moment.

Naomi spent the rest of the lesson watching red hair and thinking of _Emily's_ lips, eyes, blush and anything else that wanted to invade her mind. She jumped when the bell went, remembering where she was and quickly gathered up her books. She had to get out of the class room before she made a fool of herself.

"Naomi." Kieran called, "Stay back for a second would you? You to Katie and, Emma, was it?" Emily! how could he get her perfect name wrong. Hang on perfect? Arg stop thinking Naomi!

"Ah, no it's Emily."

"Right of course. Naomi, would you show these two girls around, because leaving them in Pandora's care might be the thing that gets me fired from this shitty job." Fuck, no, why me?

"I've got a lot to do…"

"Come on Naomi, I know your the girl for the job." Yeah well maybe you know me to fucking well. Perfect time for Katie to speak up of course

"I don't want that bitch showing me around, We'll do it ourselves."

"Katie, stop, she's fine." Emily muttered quietly

"Listen if you girls have a problem with each other then go and sort it out in the hall way, Naomi your officially there guide do well and all that other crap." fuck.

"…Pretty much just hang out and shit here, so yeah…. I guess thats it. Hope you had a fantastic time and enjoyed the tour." Naomi said sarcastically

"Well that was fucking underwhelming, would it be so hard to at lease pretend you cared?"

"Katie stop it, she didn't ask to show us around" Emily said quietly

"Well she shouldn't have done it then." Katie stated.

"Ok, I'll see you around." Naomi almost sighed with relief as she turned to walk away. That had been the worst experience of her life; she had out up with katie bitching about her and everything else the entire time and overtime Emily smiled or spoke or did anything Naomi's mind went wild.

"Thanks Naomi" Emily said just before she walked away. Her voice…. shit

"uh.. No problem" She replied without even turning around, the quickly walked off to lunch with the sound of Katie bitching again behind her


End file.
